Once upon in Denmark
by POMandMLPlover
Summary: Kowalski, Rico and Private find out something very interesting about Skippers and Hans' past and now they finally want to know what once happened in Denmark. contains HansXSkipper, yaoi, BoyXBoy; if you don't like then please don't read :3


**Once upon in Denmark: Prologue**

The Penguin-squad stumbled exhausted in their HQ; lately Hans bothered them more than usual and it took all their power to defeat him every time. Today they had to stop him again from getting the secret military weapons from the humans' military base.

"Today's mission was a complete failure! Sure we got that Dane out off the base but all those precious weapons were destroyed in the process!" Skipper stated angry, seeing Private and Rico giving him an apologetic look.

"Maybe not a complete failure, Skipper! While you were fighting with Hans, he once accidently dropped something and I was fast enough to get it!" Kowalski cut in, trying to lighten up the mood a bit.

"And what would that be?" the leader asked now curious.

"It was his-" he pulled something out behind his back "IPAD!" the scientist exclaimed happily. "With this little baby here, we might be able to find out what that puffin is planning next!"

"Well done, soldier! Are you able to get access to it?" Skipper asked again, a smile now tugging at the corners off his beak.

"Oh I don't know Skipper. Am_** I**_ the smartest penguin _**ever, **_able to hack something as simple as an iPad? Pfft! Now you're really insulting my intelligence, Sir!" the scientist answered sarcastic. "All I have to do is to hack into its system and instead of finding out Hans's real password, replace it with one of my own and then TADA! We're in." Kowalski continued and then presented them his results.

But instead of hearing everyone exclaim sounds and praises in awe, was all he heard a loud scream.

"GAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Skipper screamed and dashed forward, ripping the tablet out of Kowalski's flippers and pressed it to himself, trying to hide the picture that showed on the main screen.

The others were staring at their commander shocked and Kowalski was the first to speak up again.

"What by Newton's neutrons has gotten into you Skipper?"

"N-nothing! *Hehe* Everything is absolutely fine, why shouldn't it be? Anyway this thing here probably doesn't have any information about Hans's next plan, so we can simply destroy it. YES! We're going to demolish that stupid little burden!" the leader stuttered out flushed.

"WHAT!? You can't be sure about that! We at least should take a look at it!" the tall penguin tried to reason.

"N-NO! WE CAN'T!" Skipper shrieked even louder.

"WHY NO-"

"Is it because of the picture of you and Hans?" Private suddenly cut in.

Now all eyes fell on the small penguin, which made him feel very nervous all of a sudden.

"Y-y-you saw?" his commander asked him embarrassed.

"Uhm…well, yes. It was short but I saw it and Rico did too! Right Rico?" the naive penguin asked his psycho friend, trying to get some back-up.

"Uh-huh. U 'ere kissing." the weapons expert grunted out with a grin, wiggling his eyebrows and Private nodding his head in confirmation.

"Kissing?" Kowalski asked disbelieving at first but seeing his leaders face made him think otherwise. His team now desperately wanted to find out what was on that iPad, maybe finally finding out something about their commanders past. The three subordinates shared a glance, all having the same on mind and then they attacked.

Skipper reacted fast and was able to get out of the way on time. A long chase started through the whole zoo. They were trying to set up traps, get him with team combat attacks and such methods, but Skipper was able to avoid them all. _'He really doesn't want to show us what's on that tablet'_ the team thought.

The chase went on for hours, everyone getting more and more exhausted and Skipper finally almost got away as suddenly a certain lemur showed up.

"What's this noise all about, when da king wants to be sleeping, bossy penguin?" Julien appeared right in front of the leader and said penguin wasn't able to stop on time and collided with the ringtail. His flippers lost its grip on the tablet and it went flying, only for the others to see their chance and catch it on time. Skipper struggled to push the ringtail off of him, but Kowalski and Private got to them and quickly tied their leader up.

As soon as that was done, they dragged the protesting bird back to the HQ while the whole zoo was wondering what was going on.

* * *

**~At the HQ~**

The three subordinates were sitting around their makeshift table with the iPad placed in the middle so everyone could see what was in it.

Skipper was seated on the other side of the room all the while screaming and protesting.

"DON'T YOU DARE LOOK AT IT! WHATEVER IS IN THAT THING IT'S FAKE! PHOTOSHOPPED! NOT REAL!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, trying to sound convincing but all he did was proof that it in fact was true.

So they ignored their leader and looked at the first picture that was the main screen. It really was Skipper and Hans, both in a sweet embrace and kissing, smiling a little into the kiss. They also noticed that they both looked a lot younger, probably around privates' age.

"Wow, I can't believe that this really is Skipper." Private commented.

"Yeah, who thought that _**they**_ were a thing once?" Kowalski questioned quite disbelieving.

"Uh-huh" Rico grunted in agreement.

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! I-IT WAS A DARE! A BET! HE FORCED ME TO IT!" the commander tried to defend himself, a bright blush covering his face.

"Really, Skipper? Then why do you look so happy on this picture? I-… Hm?" the scientist started in a sarcastic tone but then he suddenly stopped, looking at something on the screen.

"What's wrong K'walski?" the chubby Brit asked.

"…there's a folder called "Skipper Denmark"." The tall bird answered. All three turned their heads to their boss, only for them to see his more than shocked and embarrassed expression.

"…What? N-NO!" the leader shrieked and began to wriggle once more. He let himself fall to the side and tried to crawl towards his men.

Kowalski in the meantime already put his fin on the folder picture and opened it. Everyone was very curious of what they would soon see; the older two already ready to cover Privates eyes if there were too perverted pictures for him to discover, you could never know what kind of photos that Dane took of their commander after all.

Hundreds of pictures were in that order and all of Skipper. The first few pictures were of him training, fighting, working and such. Then came some of him cleaning dishes, drinking coffee and looking sleepy, reading and writing reports, well if you could call drawing and looking at drawings, writing and reading. Not that interesting but Hans seemed to have an obsession with that penguin. But what was interesting was that Skipper looked so _happy_ and… did they dare to think it? Yes, they did.

He looked so _cute!_

Big naive blue eyes, a sweet smile always plastered on his face, his cheeks always tinted a bit red and his body looked so delicate, almost feminine.

It was such a difference to now.

All three looked at their leader on the floor once more, who was still trying to get closer to them and wondered how their commander was before they met him. They looked at more cute images of their boss till they came to one picture which caught their attention. It looked pretty old and strange, like a photograph being again photographed by another camera but that's not what was so interesting, it's what was shown on it. On this one were three birds, all proudly saluting and smiles gracing their features. A puffin, a penguin and a black-throated loon, obviously the first two mentioned birds being Hans and Skipper but who was that arctic loon?

"Who's that Skipper?" the Brit asked curious, taking the tablet in his flippers and showing Skipper the picture, pointing at the stranger on it.

Skipper looked up, his eyes hold a glimmer of happiness in them as he saw whom Private meant but that soon went by and he looked down with a sad expression. That memory seemed to hurt him a lot. He let out a long sigh and brought his gaze up once more.

"That's-" the commander started.

"Chloé. Her name is Chloé, our old commander." A very thick accented voice answered from behind them.

Everyone quickly swirled around to look at the new person in the room. There stood the owner of the iPad in all his glory with a snarl on his features.

"So it was you who stole my iPad!" Hans yelled annoyed, pointing with an accusing wing at them. "And you hacked it! How cruel of you to snoop in my private stuff y-"

"YOU!" Skipper cut in exasperated.

The puffins wing dropped at hearing that angry tone from the commander, his mind catching on with what the others might have already discovered about them and looked down to the penguin on the floor with a nervous grin.

"H-hey Skippsy! How's it going? I see you're all wrapped up so why don't I just get my tablet back and go my ways?" he said, his wing rubbing his neck in a tense manner.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU DELETE THEM!? WHY KEEPING THOSE PHOTOS ANYWAY?! HOW SHALL I EXPLAIN THIS!? YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULD DESTROY THEM!" the leader penguin yelled at the top of his lungs, piercing the Dane with a deadly glare but then turning his head away and added quietly.

"…you promised me…"

Hans winced at hearing the others hurtful tone, seeing in what kind of situation he brought the penguin and also avoided the others gazes.

"W-well I never said I'd destroy them… I said I'd never show them anyone, so it's basically not my fault for your guys finding out. You stole my stuff after all." The puffin answered, trying to defend himself.

"But why would you keep them anyway? We're not together anymore!" the leader questioned once more, involuntarily stating to his men that him and Hans were in fact a couple once.

The others in the meantime were observing everything calmly, their eyes glued to the scene in front of them, like they've never seen anything more interesting in their live.

"…I keep them… for… personal use…" Hans told truthfully with an embarrassed blush adorning his cheeks.

Kowalskis eyes widened at that statement, while Rico snickered wicked and Private looked questionable at the others, not quite getting what the Dane meant.

Skipper just stared at Hans disbelieving, thinking he might have heard wrong but seeing the expressions from his men told him different.

"YOU WHAT!? Can't you take care of that business without those images?! Are you an idiot!?" the commander shrieked mortified, a bright blush covering his face.

"Well, before that I had _**you**_ to take care of those urges with! And if the material is there, then why not use it!? I can't have sex with myself after all!" the Dane shot back aggravated.

The scientist quickly covered Privates ears, preventing him from hearing more of the naughty stuff and let out a loud cough, to announce that they're still here.

Hans and Skipper looked at the three penguins that were watching everything quietly, only now were their minds telling them that they were not alone and they abruptly stopped their argument.

Everyone was staring at each other now in silence, the puffin being the first to break out of it.

"A-anyway, just give me my iPad back and I leave, ok?" the Dane tried again, really wanting out of this awkward situation.

"*Haah* Fine… give him back his stuff guys." The commander said letting out a sigh, he didn't want to put up with this anymore.

The three penguins were exchanging glances again before they all said in unison.

"No!"

"What?_** I**_, your _**leader**_, told you to give it back to him!" the commander told his men angry.

"And we said no, Sir!" Kowalski answered.

"Yes, we really finally want to know what happened in Denmark, Skippah!" Private added.

"Wan' 'o kno!" Rico agreed.

The Dane looked at the bird on the floor with a questioning look.

"I told you that this is between me, Hans and the Danes!" Skipper retorted.

"Oh come on Skipper! We already know now that you and Hans were together once, so why can't you tell us what you did there?" the strategist asked.

"Because-" the leader started.

"Let's just tell them, Skipper." The Dane suddenly cut in. All eyes landed on the puffin, which was leaning against the wall now, his wings crossed over his chest and a nonchalant expression on his face.

Hans and Skipper seemed to be talking telepathic now, none word being spoken, just an eyebrow going up here, a small headshake there and all the while not once breaking eye contact.

This staring contest went on for much longer but in the end Skipper let out a sigh in defeat.

"Fine." The penguin leader said.

The others all cheered and quickly pulled the puffin and their leader to the table, gathering in front of them with more than eager expressions on them.

"…Oookay… " Skipper started, not quite knowing how to feel about all this and that enthusiastic look of his men didn't help either. "Are you really sure you want to know? I mean it contains a relationship with _**that**_ guy there. Don't you guys think it's disgusting?" he asked, looking to the Dane beside him before his gaze drifted to the ropes that still prevented him from moving.

"By the way, why am I still tied up?" the leader added afterwards.

The three subordinates shared a glance once more before answering again.

"Of course not Skipper! We would never think different of you for something like this; we stand behind you no matter what!" Private said with a reassuring smile.

"We ne'er swim a'one!" Rico happily cited their penguin codex, earning a thankful smile from Skipper.

"And for the still tied up part… You remember that incident with the needle? Yeah, well we don't want you to run off again sooo… you're gonna stay a little bit longer like that." Kowalski told his leader with a nervous grin.

The commanders' expression went from happy to furious while Hans burst out laughing at this. "You're still scared of needles? That's so cute!" the puffin said mockingly and in return got a nasty glare from his former lover.

"Can we finally start with the story?" the chubby Brit asked, getting very impatient now.

"Sure, where shall we start?" the Dane asked with a smug smirk, he didn't seem to have that much of a problem with telling them like Skipper did.

"FROM THE BEGINNING!" the three exclaimed anxiously, they really finally wanted to know.

Hans and Skipper looked at each other once more before starting with their so long hidden kept story.

"Well, it was many years ago. I've just become a lieutenant at that time…" Hans began.

"And I was still a Private and was sent on my first big mission…" Skipper continued.

"And we were assigned to be on the same team…"

_Tbc…_


End file.
